odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
King Valentine
King Valentine is the primary antagonist of Odin Sphere and the former ruler of Valentine, he is also the grandfather of Velvet and Ingway. Personality Valentine was once a kind and wise man, but between the loss of his virtuous spirit within Valentine's coins and the perceived betrayal of his daughter he eventually slipped into insanity. By the time of his return to Erion as an undead skeleton, the late king wanted only to destroy the world. At this point Valentine is little more than a deranged shadow of his former self, lashing out in violence almost at random and descending into depression just as often. History Fall from Greatness Prior to his death, King Valentine was the kind and gentle ruler of Valentine and was loved by all his subjects, especially his daughter, Princess Ariel. It is said that Valentine came to Erion from a distant land (possibly another world) in a flying ship and that he brought with him great magic. Using this power, the king created the Crystallization Cauldron, a weapon capable of consuming phozons (the souls of the world) and converting them into either weapons or energy, controlling the Cauldron through the ring of Titrel. His power became a threat to Titania , and the two nations went to war. In a desperate move to save his nearly-defeated country, King Gallon of Titania used the spell of Darkova to transform himself into a demon beast. Valentine was forced to withdraw as Titania engaged in what was known as "Erion's greatest epic". With Titania defeated, Valentine became the most powerful nation in Erion. The Cauldron's ability to create psyphers eventually began to interest Ragnanival , who engaged Valentine in yet another war. During the ongoing struggle, King Valentine discovered that his daughter Ariel had born two children with Demon Lord Odin, the enemy king. Unable to handle the fact that his treasured daughter could love the enemy, Valentine became overwhelmed with hatred and madness and in his blind fury, strangled his daughter to death. As she died, the princess -instead of cursing his name- forgave him, and spoke only of how she loved her father and would never hate him. Later, after he had returned to Erion, King Valentine wretchedly questioned why she refused to hate him and seemed wracked with torment over how he could kill her. Since she declared her love for him instead of her hatred, the king was robbed of any justifiable reason to hate her, which caused him even more anguish. Valentine's murderous madness did not end with Ariel. Her children, Velvet and Ingway, were also threatened with death unless they swore that they hated their mother. For years, the twins believed that their mother had cursed them for hating her, but it is discovered that Ariel was in fact happy that they chose life over death. Odin was not as forgiving as his lover, and continued to fight Valentine to avenge his beloved's death. The war ended catastrophically when Ingway, desperate to prevent his father from invading, activated the Cauldron. Valentine was destroyed in a great explosion of magical power, afflicting all its citizens (except Velvet and Ingway) with the Pooka Curse. After the war's abrupt end, Ingway gave the ring of Titrel to Queen Elfaria of Ringford and left the fairies to fight Ragnanival for control the Cauldron. Meanwhile, the disgraced King of Valentine was left to share the curse of all dead Pooka and maintained the physical form of a candle-bearing skeleton in the Netherworld in order to endure an eternity of suffering. Return to Erion While suffering his eternal punishment in the Netherworld, Valentine encountered the newly-cursed Prince Cornelius. Recognizing the opportunity to escape the Netherworld, he offered to show Cornelius the way to Queen Odette in return for being allowed to escape with the suspicious prince to the land of the living. Cornelius, ignorant of the skeleton's true identity, eventually agreed. As soon as he stepped foot out of Endelphia, Valentine headed straight for the Crystalllization Cauldron in the hopes of destroying all of Erion. Unfortunately for him, Velvet had stolen the ring of Titrel and used it to deactivate the Cauldron so not even the king could use it. Before he could punish his granddaughter and take the ring back by force, Cornelius came to her aid and fought him off. Valentine had no other choice but to leave the Cauldron and scheme up another means of world destruction. Valentine then encountered his granddaughter and the Demon Lord in Elrit Forest. Preying on Velvet's dislike for Odin, Valentine convinced her to attack her father, eventually bringing him down to his knees. Seeing that Velvet would not finish him off, Valentine moved to deliver the ending blow. It probably would have worked had Odin not been pretending to be gravely hurt (although he admitted psyphers deal serious damage no matter what) in order to lure the mad king closer. Seizing Valentine in one of his massive hands, Odin prepared to crush his bones to dust-- but not before asking the once-noble king how could he have killed the daughter he is said to have loved so much. Valentine wailed that if Ariel loved the Demon Lord, she could not have truly loved him. Spiraling into agonizing misery, Valentine begs to be destroyed so that he may find peace in death. Disgusted, Odin spares his wretched life so that he may instead wallow in despair for eternity, telling the cursed king that his words ring hollow. Hatching the Disaster Stirring up more trouble, Valentine ordered the Goblins to steal all the Valentinian coins from the Pooka and melt them down in the Volkenon Lava Pits. Cornelius pursued the Goblins and encountered Valentine once again. The skeletal king explained that he had previously enchanted each and every coin with some of his power so that his people may be happy, and that by destroying them he could regain that power. His plan foiled, the king revealed a dragon egg he had stolen. He claimed it held Leventhan, the last dragon referred to in the prophecies. He placed his own crown -imbued with all his remaining power- on the vicious fledgling dragon, ordering it to get rid of the Pooka Prince once and for all. Luckily, Cornelius managed to defeat the baby lizard. Valentine took the injured Leventhan to the altar of the Origin of Fire (which the dragon then consumed) to heal and grow stronger while Inferno King Onyx slept in the lava, recovering from the wounds he obtained from Oswald. At that moment, Fairy Queen Mercedes and the blacksmith Brom arrived hoping to obtain some of the flames for themselves. Mercedes and Leventhan fought intensely, but the dragon was yet again defeated. Leventhan managed to survive, however, and continued to rampage through the Fire Kingdom. Onyx, unable to restrain the dragonlet with his fire and swords, sent Oswald to try his luck in battle. Anyone who is familiar with Oswald at this point will know that he doesn't have luck, and will therefore be unsurprised to find out that Queen Odette had drained his sword's power, leading Oswald to weaken and suffer severe injuries. He probably would have died if Gwendolyn had not arrived in time to fight the dragon off. This marked the last time Leventhan was seen until the Armageddon, which began when King Valentine called forth the young dragon to sleep inside the depths of the Crystallization Cauldron. With its power returned and its true master in control, the Cauldron was activated and ordered to destroy Erion. Using phozons absorbed from all around the planet, the Cauldron began to accelerate the growth of and empower Leventhan while simultaneously firing magical beams capable of sending entire continents into the sea. King Valentine was officially destroyed when he called out to the now fully-grown Leventhan after Velvet deactivated the Cauldron. Bidding the world that had caused him so much torment goodbye, Valentine threw himself into one of the massive energy blasts radiating from Leventhan's mouth. Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty